Club Villian
Lyrics It was a Friday night, and I wanted to go out to A brand new club in town, a discotheque I'd heard about through A friend of mine who told me the place was a circus act for sure, And then we rolled up and saw Koopa working at the door. He waved us in, and we randomly met the Mr. Hannibal Lector. He was handling records In the DJ booth, asking which was the best selection To make an impression on the Wicked Witch of the West and The Witch was booty-dancin' with Manson and Ganon, Right next to Side Show Bob being shot from Blackbeard's cannon. That's when I knew that tonight I'd be chillin' In the dance club partying with all these villains. I can't keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying partying partying. I can't keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying with all these villains. All these villains. All these villains. All these villains. All these villains. Catwoman and Harley Quinn, I swear I saw those ho's kiss. I laugh at Jason Voorhees rockin' glowsticks. And Dr. Octopus was also getting physical with Ursula. The two were making out and touching tentacles. Voldemort greeted Vader with a fist pound. They were checking out Mystique's ass next to Chris Brown. Chris Brown? Somebody needs to throw that guy out of the club. And Megatron, he was getting it on. He was drawing a crowd, and they were calling out loud like: Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go! Go! Go! Go! I looked up and saw Venom doing Jager Bombs on the ceiling. That's when I knew that I'd be partying with all these villains. I can't keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying partying partying. I can't keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying with all these villains. All these villains. All these villains. All these villains. All these villains. That's when I saw her there, from across the room, Poison Ivy doing Jell-o shots with Dr. Doom. Like the Eye of Sauron, I couldn't look away. She was with some Joker, but the dude was probably gay. Patrick Bateman passed us shots of vodka. Me and Jabba tossed them back like "oooga chaca!" I pushed Elmer Fudd out of the way, so that I could get closer. I don't mean to be a Predator, but I got to get at her. Freddy used his claws to open up chardonnay. I grabbed a glass and walked up to her like "yo, pardon me." I took her home, and she and I spent the night chillin' Up in the bedroom partying with one hot-ass villain. I can't keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying partying partying. I can't keep partying around. Keep partying around. Keep partying with all these villains. All these villains. All these villains. All these villains. All these villains Category:Songs Category:Profiles